rotlkofandomcom-20200213-history
Translation Project
Here i will post updates on the Translation Project for Ruins of the Lost Kingdom Online. As said before, i tried to contact TOMOSHIBI before a couple of times, lead to nothing, gotta do all on my own. I hope they aren't mad. Searching for Strings - Take 1 So today i decided to manually serach for Strings. Got myself the ASCII Katakana Codes, and CTRL+F'ed through the .exe and several files in the Game Folder. Resulted in me not finding alot....'cept for the non-japanese Characters... well atleast i can rename the Class Name Shortcuts (SOL,MAG etc.)... but that's not what i'm after. Searching for Strings - Take 2 Yeah, yeah, despite TOMOSHIBI writing SOMEWHERE (i don't know where) we are not allowed to reverse engineer the game....i still did it. Atleast i know that the Strings are being loaded from a Text File somewhere in the Data. Well i guess that saves alot of trouble...yeah but first i need to find the File that holds the Strings. Not all that easy with the whole encryption story. Searching for Strings - Take 3 Har har har. Now i really done it. I found 'em strings! Although they had like BAZILLION of weird stuff, like Map Layout and things like that along with it..... and the .txt Data didn't have a real name either.... all offsets... i managed to open one file which contained the string: "ギルド情報閲覧/編集" which means "Viewing/Editing Guild Information"! Hooray....... or not.....by decompressing a Single File ("a.cr") i got OVER9000 FILES WHICH HAD LIKE STRINGS EVERYWHERE AND STUFF. (27130 Files to be precise). Shit is going to take ages... Strings going English - Take 1 So i ran a few tests today and searched for some Item Names.... welps, apparently, they are in a.cr . I let Total Commander flush through the unpacked files and search it for "カッパーダガー" which is "Copper Dagger" in English. It has found 2 Instances: 0019525F 00198B59 Those should be the Addresses the String is stored in the original a.cr So if you open original a.cr with a Hex Editor and go to the Addresse, you won't find anything useful there because it is compressed... still need to find a way how to deal with that now that i found the Addresses... Strings going English - Take 2 Analyzing the Data inside "a.cr" at respectively 0x0019525F and 0x00198B59 addresses. Filtering out following Template: 78 9C <--- Same in both Addresses 7B C0 CD C0 | C0 CF <--- Unknown Stuff, probably some indicators... C0 C0 D0 EC D5 9C D4 5C D0 18 DD 1C DF EC DD 18 CD 40 1E <--- 0xC0 = 0x60 + 0x60 78 9C <--- See above EB 10 66 60 | E0 67 <--- Unknown Stuff, probably some indicators... 60 60 68 F6 6A 4E 6A 2E 68 8C 6E 8E 6F F6 6E 8C 66 20 0F <--- <--- 0xC0 = 0x60 + 0x60 The last lines are most likely the strings themselves. First of all they are 21 Byte Long. I got the same length when i searched up the String in Cheat Engine which means this IS the string, just gotta figure out how to read that. What is really weird, if i put in some gibberish, it should display the changed String, well it doesn't, and i can't understand why. Going to perform Relative Search on the Data now, lets hope i get some results. Strings going English - Take 3 Today i collected all the Data that had "カッパー" in it. It was supposed to show me all the Weapons and the Rings twice, meaning i should had about 30 results.... Well i didn't. I had quite alot of Rings....why do they even use separate string names for Rings...? Besides tonns of rings i had Saber, Rapier, Hammer, Mace and Axe twice.. still missing a few... I'll try to reinsert the Translated Data back into the file to see what happens. I also went to the Supposed Addresses of Strings for Dagger and Nulled the String Names... that had no Effect. Supposingly i'm doing something wrong here. Edit: Uploading the String Data from "a.cr": http://www.mediafire.com/?rjiot53nvvubs7u This Zipped File contains (almost) all Item Strings i extracted from "a.cr". You may take a look at them, some are Translated already. All the File Names are Data Addresses from initial "a.cr" File. To Edit a File, Attach Applocale to a Hex Editor of your choice, make it run with standart Japanese Language like you do with Ruins of the Lost Kingdom Online, open a File from the Zip. You now see to the right the Japanese Katakana. You can attach Applocale to a Text Editor of your choice and Copy&Paste the Japanese String into Google Translator or something to get basic idea of what the string means.